


The Bad Woman

by passumer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, jailbait!Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passumer/pseuds/passumer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>哇靠，没有看过Bad men就不要看这篇文了好吗！！！！！！！！如果你看下去了请保证你去TM看过Bad men这篇文章！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Bad Woman

**Author's Note:**

> 哇靠，没有看过Bad men就不要看这篇文了好吗！！！！！！！！如果你看下去了请保证你去TM看过Bad men这篇文章！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

Jail-bait!Jensen

Jensen是翘着屁股走出Padalecki先生的前院的，屁股缝儿几乎和后背垂直，他想要尽可能地把流淌在屁股里的精液重新倒回肚子里——天知道他在Padalecki摁着自己肚子把他的好东西从自己屁股挤出去的时候他有多难过，他能感受到那些精液一点点从自己的穴口溜出去跑进那块可恶的布料里，把每一道褶皱都填得满满当当的，他是说，噢，那些浊白的液体，美味，拥有恰到好处的温度，本应该都留在他的身体里，流进他的血液循环系统，渗透到他的舌尖，他一点儿都不想让它们从自己的身体里跑走，让Padalecki先生的气味从自己的身体里跑走。旧牛仔裤松松垮垮地围在他的屁股周围（“抱歉，Jensen，你的短裤被我弄破了……”这个男人捏着鼻梁朝他露出友好的笑容，像是三个小时之前他们只是坐在一块儿讨论如何给这个房子来个大扫除），就算是Padalecki先生翻箱倒柜红着脸在Jensen和Chris面前找出的这条所谓十年前的牛仔裤也只能勉强围在Jensen轻巧的臀部边缘。他翘着屁股想他得感谢Chris，那家伙一脸厌恶地挡在自己衣橱前以“不要污染我的衣柜”为借口，让Jensen拥有了一个把Padalecki先生的牛仔裤带回家的机会。而现在，瞧瞧，他上身依旧穿着那件几乎透明的小衣服，至于下身，如果松开捏着裤腰的大拇指和食指他很肯定那条巨大的裤子会直接滑到地上，让他那张昨晚被操得底朝天的屁股裸露在栅栏、路灯和行人的眼光下。这个念头让他兴奋得疯狂地眨起眼睛，他的睫毛像濒临水面的飞蛾翅膀一般摆动起来。他知道有人在偷偷撩起窗帘往他的方向看着，那些秃头，油头滑面的老男人，嘴里嚼着胸部开始下垂的老婆烤的面包干，手里捏着新鲜报纸的油墨，眼睛里的贪婪几乎浓郁得将近物化，但是Jensen毫不在乎——他已经把自己全部交给过Padalecki先生了，他决定让Padalecki先生的画面代替那些坏男人们的印象充满他大脑的每一个沟壑和每一个旋回，他决定他的嘴唇以后只吻Padalecki先生的嘴唇和阴茎和所有Padalecki先生除去嘴唇和阴茎的部分；他决定他的屁股以后只能被Padalecki先生抚摸、舔咬甚至抽打。他以这样一种方式走在回家的路上：他用摇摆的步伐来让人们知晓他前一天晚上被多彻底地操开过；用粉红色的脸颊和布满深红色甜蜜痕迹的后脖颈来让人们明白他被疼爱得多透彻。他的呼吸因为回忆中的Padalecki先生最后粗鲁的动作和节奏而吊起悬在喉咙口，他舔着他的嘴唇和牙龈试图从那里找到一丝儿Padalecki先生的气味，拜托，就算是爆米花的味道也好。他在脑子里计划得清清楚楚，他会回到家里，他会干一些愚蠢的事情，他会给Padalecki先生准备一本本子，绿色的封面——Padalecki先生眼睛的颜色，然后他将会把每一句浸泡着精液气息的污言秽语用花体字抄写在棕黄色的纸张上，在他想要Padalecki先生却无法及时拥有时对着他们手淫，对着他们，想象着自己的手指是Padalecki先生巨大的、散发着热气滴着浊液的阴茎，把他们叠在一块儿塞进自己的身体里。

与此同时，他想着如果现在对面的那个女人要是恰好也走在街上就好了，那他也许真的会控制不住自己松开自己的手指的。然后这就是了，他看到对面那扇恶心的贴着粉红色装饰物的白色漆门慢悠悠地出现一道裂口，一个前胸衣领几乎开到肚脐眼儿的女人摇晃着她多肉得能晃下脂肪的臀部从缝里钻出来，手里拿着一个沾满巧克力甜液的棕色盒子，里面装着的小蛋糕都快把盒盖撑破。她摇摇晃晃地走过来，带着一股油腻得令人作呕的气味经过Jensen，像一个散发着桃红色病毒的传染源，趾高气扬，气球一样的乳房危险地卡在锁骨之下肚脐以上，斜眼都不瞧Jensen一下，直冲冲地往Jensen刚提着裤子刚经过的门廊走去。

不。Jensen听到自己的脑子尖叫起来。不不不不不不不不不。不能让这个女人再接近Padalecki先生了，Padalecki先生现在已经属于他了。他的心脏因为自己想象中的Padalecki将会对这个女人做出的回应而猛烈地疼痛起来，他是说，Padalecki先生实在是太友善了以至于他都不懂如何拒绝，而那个女人会用石头一样的胸部顶住他心爱的Padalecki先生，用亲过猪油的嘴唇往他的耳朵里撩拨：Jared，想念我上次的小松饼吗？Jensen在Padalecki先生的厨房里发现过那些无人问津（连Chris都不要吃）的饼干，饼干顶端的巧克力融化过里面还结进了灰尘，他现在可真想一头冲回那个明亮得适合做一切事情的地方把那堆愚蠢的饼干拿出来丢在那个女人的脸上；还有，她居然那样叫过Padalecki先生，她撅起嘴巴：Jared。

Jared。Jensen从没有这样叫过Padalecki先生，这不知怎么地让他快要从肺里冒出怒意。Jensen叫Padalecki先生，他知道自己把这些字眼撒到这个巨大又可爱的男人的耳膜上时会得到怎样的反应。他会脸红，纯情得好笑，大声地询问Jensen是不是想要再来一瓶苹果汽水，或者再来一局wii？Jensen期待着以后可以听到“你想我再操一遍你的小屁股吗，Jen？”这种东西；而眼下这个嗷嗷叫着Padalecki先生名字的女人是他得到这种成果前必须要逾越过的一道障碍。他不认为Padalecki先生会对这个女人的胸脯和甜食会投去丝毫的兴趣，但是他确确实实地嫉妒上了——他的Padalecki先生，Jared——

他把手插进口袋让裤子悬在手指和胯骨的连接点上，蹭着草地转身，脚后跟把一小块草地磨成了泥。在那个女人整理完领口把食指贴上Padalecki家的门铃时，Jensen往那扇甜蜜的木门奔跑起来。

女人差点因为他的突然出现而松开手里的饼干盒子，她用手抚着自己的胸口，之后小手指尖点着嘴角笑起来，她说：“嘿，我见过你，你是Jared隔壁家的孩子，是吗？”

是昨天被Padalecki先生操得满肚子精液的孩子，Jensen心里想着，然后展开笑脸，眼睛眯在一块儿，“是的。”

“你是来找Jared的儿子玩的吧？我想想……是Chris对吧？我这里有些饼干你们可以一起吃。”她微微敞开饼干盒，把里面堆叠着的邪恶的黏糊糊的饼干露给Jensen看。也许大多数女人觉得在男人面前显示对孩童的照顾十分具有吸引力，但对于Padalecki先生来说这似乎不具有作用。Jensen把牙齿压进丰厚的嘴唇，食指在裤缝上打转，他想难道这个女人看不见自己身上的这些痕迹吗？他的脖子上有鲜红色的痕迹，那是Padalecki先生用那只巨大的手的虎口掐出来的，那时候他把他的上半身粗暴地压进沙发垫子里几乎快把他的肋骨压碎了，他的眼泪贴在脸颊上一半呻吟憋在喉咙一半声音滴进沙发里，她闻不出自己身上的气味吗？那该死的可是她用小蛋糕和松饼勾引，借口借黄糖奶油和打泡机接近的Padalecki先生身上的气味，如果她够爱Padalecki先生那她一定能认得出来，不过Jensen很肯定世界上没有人会比他更爱Padalecki先生了。他爱他的眼睛和鼻梁和嘴唇和阴茎，还有他从屋子深处跑出来时雷鸣一般的脚步声，它们一声声落在Jensen紧缩又鼓起的心脏膜瓣上，让他对Padalecki先生即将对这个女人做出的回应既期待又焦虑，他甚至能从嗓子眼里冒出一声呻吟。

“Jen？”

啊噢，Padalecki先生。他从明亮的房间里伸出半个毛茸茸的头，看上去是那么可爱。他先叫了Jensen的名字（他叫的是Jen，Jen，Jen），声音从他厚实的胸口里翻滚出来落进Jensen的心里，荡漾出一圈圈波纹。Jensen都快把自己的指关节掐疼了才让自己忍住不往那个女人投去得意洋洋的一眼。

“嗨，Jared，我最近开始学习烘焙了，这些是我昨天晚上多烤的饼干——”

“噢，哈！谢，谢谢，”Padalecki先生舞动着双手仿佛找不到它们合适呆的地方，最后那个女人直接把饼干盒子卡进了他的两个虎口里，激出他一声尴尬羞赧的低沉笑声。嫉妒也许是橘黄色的，因为Jensen突然发现整个世界都变成橘黄的了，女人衣服上无聊繁杂的花纹，Padalecki先生家门口那些没完没了肆意生长的小花朵，和蘸着橙子果酱的饼干，它们在他的视界里旋转起来，让他的脸颊发烫，指缝出汗，让他眼里只能清楚地看见Padalecki先生脸上这个属于别人的笑容，附加两颗巨型的酒窝；而女人明显被这个笑容逗得满胸欢喜，她脸上的红晕穿破厚厚的粉底浮在面颊上，胸部像海浪一样抖动起来，她就差骑到Padalecki先生的脸上去了。

老天，他能搞定以前那些坏男人，他怎么可能搞不定这个坏女人？

正当Jensen扯着裤子边缘，在脑子里轰隆隆地想着要以怎样的语气，礼貌又粗鲁地表达出“Padalecki先生对您不感兴趣”时，Chris匆匆忙忙地从屋子里面跑出来，手里领着锃亮的棒球头盔，在看到他以后摆出了有可能是世界上最震惊的脸。

“爹地我要出去跟同学打——啥？我是不是瞎了？Jensen？？？啥？？你怎么又来？？昨天晚上还没吃饱吗？说真的，Daddy我觉得你应该快点腾出个房间给Jensen这样我就有正当理由去和一些，呃，比较正常的朋友们合租了，我们也许会通宵但我们不会吸大麻的我保证——”

在Padalecki先生有机会打Chris后脑勺一掌前他已经蹬上自行车溜出了花园，而对门的女士手里的饼干都已经掉落在了地砖上，碎末撒进缝隙里，纸盒底朝天扣在草坪上，把草尖压得东倒西歪。“Chris！”Padalecki先生越过女人的肩膀朝外面大叫，但他的儿子已经飞速地踏上自行车消失在了拐角。无可奈何地收回脖子后他摸着后脑勺的头发蹲到地上，笨拙地重新把还算完整的饼干捡进盒子里，“抱，抱歉，”他深深地低着头像是在为做错的一千件事道歉，“Chris，他，呃，总是这样直来直往的，”他把饼干盒盖上，然后重新露出那该死的甜美的略带尴尬的笑容。

尽管笑容的收件人已经远远地跑回对面，嘭地一声关上了门，还跟话剧演出似的关上了窗户拉上了窗帘。

Padalecki先生沉重地叹气，夸张地把空气从肺里挤出来，“十六岁是个复杂的年纪，对吗？猜我永远不知道该怎么对付你们这个年龄的人。”

Jensen从Padalecki先生和女人的对话开始到现在都没有说过一句话，他的脑子里为Chris的出现唱着赞颂歌曲，撒着金粉和糖果，但他的嘴里，他的曾被Padalecki先生用牙齿啃咬、用嘴唇吸吮、用舌头舔弄的嘴里，却只含满了对Padalecki先生一切的欲望。他害怕自己会出口要求Padalecki先生就在门口重新打开他，操他，用舌头或者用阴茎，贴着墙壁，把精液撒到花朵上和蜜汁融在一起，让对面的女人看到，让她流着口水把白雾噗在玻璃上。他想要让这整个街区的坏男人们和女人们都知道他的屁股是属于Padalecki先生的，而Padalecki先生也只属于他。他见过Padalecki先生侵略性的一面，那美好又邪恶得像个用隐形墨水写在故事书封底的春梦，他想要再见上第二遍第三遍第四遍，把自己的灵魂从骨髓里抽出来喷射上Padalecki先生的气味和温柔和残暴再塞回原处，这个想法在真正地再一次见到Padalecki先生后更加浓烈了，它在他的胃里燃烧着，在他每一次看见Padalecki先生眼睛的时候劈啪作响。他害怕并不是因为畏惧，他只是担忧那个平日里看起来和善无比的Padalecki先生会拒绝他的要求。

他又咬紧嘴唇，脸几乎因为血液的聚集抬不起来。然后Padalecki先生的声音在他耳朵旁边响起来，如同天启，他脸上的绒毛们都被吹得倒向了耳廓的方向。

“Jen，想要进来吃根冰棍吗？”

当然他妈的好了。Jensen当然听得懂Padalecki先生的意思，冰棍，哈，他是说，Chris现在出去了，对面女人的问题也暂时解决了，而且现在他看上去除了Jensen外没有什么重要的事情需要去干。

所以当Jensen活动着下巴做准备活动，却看到Padalecki先生举着一根实打实的冒着白烟的冰棍出来时，他失望得都快把下巴垂到地板上了。“噢求你了Padalecki先生，”他舌头打着转，手指抠着自己的膝盖骨，牛仔裤像湿了的海带贴在他的大腿上，他急切地期待着Padalecki先生用那双大得过分的手把这些从自己的屁股和大腿上撕去。他把后背挤进沙发中间的缝隙，掂量着后背摩擦在布料上发出声音——不刺耳但足够引起Padalecki先生的注意，他把十指并排安放在裤子边缘，在Padalecki先生眼睛扫过时故意往沙发坐垫里顶弄了一下屁股。

“我猜你一定是渴了——”

“是的，Padalecki先生，”他从坐垫里直起身，像睡迷糊的猫咪突然被人摁了尾巴，“我渴得要死，而我只想喝你。所以拜托你像昨天一样用阴茎喂饱我好吗？”

Jensen听到高大的男人在房间的另一角发出了一声喘息。Padalecki先生喘起来像是一座鼓风机，他走在地上，在一步步靠近Jensen时单手用力地顺着发际线往后捋着头发，另一只手里捏着一支开始融化的冰棍。那支冰棍在他的手里小得可怜。

Jensen重新低下头不去看Padalecki先生，他决定做一点准备再望进那双蓝绿色交织的眼睛里。他解了自己的牛仔裤头，把门襟掀开直到他破损的短裤和短裤下已经开始落泪的阴茎都可以被清楚地看见。没人能拒绝得了这样的他——Jensen心知肚明，如果这个时候再加上一些胸口的起伏，以及滑过嘴唇的牙齿——

他的下颚被凶狠地捏住，当他再次睁眼时从窗户透进来的阳光都被眼前的人完密地挡住了。Padalecki先生站在他的面前，紧闭双唇之间有股不可置疑的力量，深色的袖口紧密地包裹着他的手臂，那上面的血脉随着他手臂的活动跳动着。他的头发从他的耳朵后边落下来，垂在他的脸颊边上，那让Jensen更加看不清Padalecki先生的眼睛。

“说‘啊’。”

这个命令匍匐进他的脊椎里，于是Jensen从头顶的发梢服从到了脚底。他舌头穿过唇瓣间缝再次湿润了嘴唇，轻轻分开嘴唇，动作轻缓得仿佛在怂恿一朵未成熟的花苞撑开花蒂——“啊”。然后Padalecki先生举起那根罪恶的冰棍，粉红色的、滴着甜液的冰棍，融化落下的水滴污染了Jensen的上衣，把他胸口同样粉红色的乳头的轮廓打湿显现出来。他知道Padalecki先生在看这个，因为他把自己左手食指和大拇指摁在自己乳头上时听见了Padalecki先生过分响亮的吞咽声。他看了一会儿冰棍，不太确定自己是否应该凑到男人的胸口含住那根棍子还是直接拉开拉链含住男人的棍子——那一瞬间他突然希望自己有一个双胞胎的兄弟——不过总之，Jensen静止在了半路上，手里捏着自己的乳头，模样急切、古怪又好笑。

Padalecki先生抬起手臂，他把整支冰棍含进了嘴里，冰棍把他的脸颊戳出尖锐的形状时他朝Jensen眨动眼睛，接着马上拔出来，不算温柔地——那其实算得上是粗鲁了，他就这样直接把冰棍戳进了Jensen的双唇之间，冰冷的冰棍头顶在Jensen的舌头深处。甜蜜的液体混合着Padalecki先生的唾液滑进Jensen的胸口，他惊喘着没有后退，反而双手抱住Padalecki先生握着冰棍木棒的拳头，在憋下从眼眶下面挤上来的零星泪水后开始前后吞吐冰棍，就像昨天他吞吐Padalecki先生那样。他的嘴唇被冰棍冻得发麻，身体里却热得好似可以融化冰川。他讨好地用绿色的眼睛看着Padalecki先生的胸口，Padalecki先生的开始泛红的脖子还有Padalecki先生紧绷的下巴，最后跨越过下睫毛聚焦在Padalecki先生过分漂亮的眼睛里。

Padalecki先生看着Jensen。他在Jensen用力吸吮冰棍底部时故意缓慢地提高手肘，把冰棍整根抽出，然后揉着Jensen的下嘴唇把冰棍顶部浅浅地戳在唇缝之间。他听起来像是刚从地狱爬出来，声音嘶哑着，“真他妈好看，”他往上掀开Jensen的嘴唇，后者在牙龈收到突然刺激时惊喘。他说：“猜你就没停下过对吗？一直想着我要操你的事情。”

Jensen抿住冰棍的前端朝上方笑起来，偷偷把手指缠上男人的鼓起的胯部，而男人似乎只是用了全身五分之一的力气就把他从沙发上抱了起来，另外四份力气全花在了保持迷人这件事情上。冰棍跌出Jensen的口腔坠落在地板上，与此同时Padalecki先生把自己降落在柔软的沙发里，双手箍在Jensen的腰部。一切发生得太快，前一秒Jensen还在呼吸下面的空气而现在他已经大腿分开，骑在了Padalecki先生勃发着热意的髋上，闻着Padalecki先生颈后混合着沐浴露与汗液的气味。他的牛仔裤原本就很松垮，经不起一点儿折腾，它们现在安静地落在Padalecki先生两腿中央的地上，残破不堪得如同Jensen在Padalecki先生面前所拥有的羞耻感。Jensen拉下自己的短裤然后解开Padalecki裤子拉链，把他进门起渴望到现在的大东西捧在手里，竭尽全力地去和他的Padalecki先生完全贴合——他们勃起的阴茎，他们的腹部和胸膛和裸露的颈口。还有嘴唇，Jensen这么想着开始亲吻Padalecki先生，他舔掉先前遗留在那两片红润嘴唇上的甜液，在Padalecki先生突然将舌头侵入他的口腔时直哼哼。但这次他已经驾轻就熟了，他知道Padalecki先生亲吻的方式，那是种火热而又温柔的方式，因热情而显得大腹便便，以至于呻吟只能夹起身子把自己削成最高音从牙缝中间钻出来。与此同时他还试图同时握住他们两个的阴茎，但太小了，Jensen的手太小了而Padalecki先生的阴茎太大了，他因为自己没法完成这个而失望地哼了一声，在Padalecki先生恰好用牙齿咬住他的下嘴唇时移开了自己的脑袋。

“不，不是现在，”Padalecki先生像折树枝一般单手把他的双手困在背后，用另外一只手把Jensen的胸口压向自己，把粘腻的亲吻和热意埋进Jensen的皮肤里。Jensen知道那里不会只有一层淤青——那他妈的会是一块拥有渐变色的皮肤，如果Padalecki先生愿意吻得再多一些的话。

“Padalecki先生……”Jensen喉咙震颤起来，他用力地往Padalecki先生勃起的阴茎上摩擦，用自己的屁股摸索着Padalecki先生。他已经不在乎Padalecki先生是温柔的还是粗暴的了，他只想让他的Padalecki先生尽快地帮帮他。他把对面男人的碎发揽到耳后，双手连接在对方宽厚的后背上。“想要你，现在，”Jensen闭上眼睛，“就是现在，不能再多了……就，给我，Padalecki先生。像早上那样。”

男人分心了一会儿，Jensen难过地呻吟起来。怎么可以发生这样的事情，在他倾尽全力再一次诱惑时，Padalecki先生居然分了心？他松开自己的手抓紧Padalecki先生的双手让它们降落在自己的髋部，接着把手伸到自己的屁股底部穿过毛发拨开一部分的布料，让自己的洞口直接蹭在Padalecki先生勃发的阴茎上。“Padalecki先生，”他呢喃着几乎落泪了，他是那么地想要让Padalecki先生进入他，把他弄湿，把尖叫逼出他的喉咙把恳求逼出他的舌尖，但他就是静止了，时间长得让Jensen觉得Padalecki先生突然对他失去了所有的兴趣——怎么会这样，早上那个把阴茎在他的臀缝里摩擦了一遍又一遍，在第一遍时就变得石头一样硬的男人是眼前的这个人吗？他试图让自己的洞口对准Padalecki先生的顶部，渴望让自己的主动稍微融化Padalecki先生一些，哪怕只有阴茎的顶部，“Padalecki先生……”

他膝盖滑动在沙发上，脚背摩擦得发烫，正当眼泪真的要滴下来时，他的肩胛骨突然被按住了——Jensen松了一口气，他向后靠去，而Padalecki先生稳稳地托住他颤栗着的身体，把温暖柔和的体温送进他的后背，手指滑过他的背部凹陷。Padalecki先生把额头抵在他的嘴唇上之后把嘴唇贴上他的耳廓，胡茬刮过他光滑的脸颊。Padalecki先生最终伸出了舌头，品尝他的耳朵，把一句湿漉漉的话渡到他的耳膜上。

“叫我Jared。”

Jensen差点直接高潮。但是他没有，因为Padalecki先生把手扣在了他的阴茎上，他用中指和食指弹了Jensen的囊袋然后Jensen就忘记了一切，他后脑勺直直地贴上后背在Padalecki先生大腿上弹了起来，是Padalecki先生另一只箍在他腰上的手让他重新在大腿上安分了下来。Jared，那是Padalecki先生的名字，Jensen只在独自一人时朝着自己的枕头叫过这个名字，他小心翼翼，仿佛这个名字在被说出之后会失去所有的魔力和魅力。他对这个名字无比地虔诚，他在街对面的女人轻而易举地说出这个名字时感到无比地愤怒。那时候他就知道自己没救了，真地爱得无药可救了，当爱一个人爱得连他的名字都想独占时，你还指望他能分点什么给别人吗？

他分开嘴唇，把那个名字从心脏推到喉咙里，再一鼓作气地将它送到了舌尖。他敏感地可以感受到自己的舌苔。

“Jay……Jared。”

“Jen，”Padalecki先生反倒只是草草地吻了他的嘴唇，抽开了他的短裤，他提起Jensen的腰让他自己把多余的衣服从自己身上脱去，给Jensen穿上唾液和淤青。“Jared，”Jensen喘着气数着数，这是第二次这样叫Padalecki先生，他轻轻地，轻轻地抚摸Padalecki先生的脖颈和锁骨的曲线像是在确定Padalecki先生是否依然爱他。而Padalecki报以一句——“让我检查一下你，Jensen”——Jensen仓促地吞下一口气，他认识这种语气。他知道这个Padalecki先生不是他熟悉的那个Padalecki先生，但他不会因为这个减少一分一毫对Padalecki先生的爱——天哪他觉得自己会更爱他，因为这个Padalecki先生不会掩饰自己对他的欲求和渴望，被需要的感觉总是甜美的。他在Padalecki先生终于用食指突破他的肌肉环时无声地尖叫起来，朝天花板露出落满雀斑的脖颈，但Padalecki先生只是贴着耳朵告诉他叫得更大声一点，声音就跟想象中的一样低沉。他在Jensen能顺利地吞吐单根手指后往食指旁边加了中指，贴合着沉入Jensen体内，在骨节也没入时开始剪动起来，嘴里还说着一些Jensen从没在其他坏男人那边听到过的、更加可怕和下流的话。他左右摇摆，在Padalecki先生的手指上跳舞。

“Padalecki先生，”Padalecki先生掐住他的下巴再一次教他说“Jared”，于是后来从他嘴里蹦出来的就变成了“Jared，Jared，Jared”，Jensen往空气里叫着，拖着长音，“Jay……”——那时候Padalecki先生已经四根手指进入了他，手指摸索在他的肠道里像是一群趾高气扬的巡逻兵，仿佛想要再搜刮出一些还没消失的精液。然后毫无预兆地Padalecki先生操进了他，手指搓揉着他的乳尖，牙齿从嘴唇咬到他的脖子。他提着Jensen的腰，把他戴在自己阴茎顶端，手的力气该死的大，Jensen发誓自己可以听到他心爱的Padalecki先生肌肉哼哧工作的声音。Jensen毫无忧虑地展开自己，把自己送到Padalecki先生的阴茎上，Padalecki先生的嘴里。“做个好孩子，”Padalecki先生狠狠抬跨撞进Jensen的身体里，毫无温柔与绅士可言地，“动你的屁股，我知道你可以自己再动得快一点的，是吗？”Jensen在Padalecki先生的的肩上扶着自己，腰部顺时针地打着转，在听到这个指令后他抱紧男人的脖子在每一次上下颠簸时缩紧屁股，仿佛那样可以得到更多，更多精液的保证。他猜他有精液饥渴症，尽管身体不需要这些粘腻的玩意儿但他的脑子告诉他他必须榨出Padalecki先生阴囊里的每一滴。Jensen腰已经很酸了，他昨天晚上被操得底朝天，现在看起来也是的，所以他真的是在渐渐地失去力气。但Padalecki先生丝毫没有心软，他双手裹住Jensen的臀瓣把他分得更开，又在每一次挺进时摁紧Jensen的屁股，轻易得像在对待一只玩偶；Jensen所做的只是尖叫，喘息，哭着求Padalecki先生再快一点，再深一点，他的呻吟破碎，汗液从他的额角坠落消失在他胸口松垮的布料里。

“真的吗？这对于你来说还不够是吗？”Padalecki先生咬着他的胸口说着，Jensen在他的头顶咬着嘴唇皱着眉头点头。然后Padalecki先生把他那厚实的胸口倾向前，微微压下Jensen的腰，腾出空间把Jensen的大腿架在了自己的体侧。“猜你想要这个，Jen，”Padalecki先生的牛仔裤擦过Jensen裸露的大腿让他觉得摩擦过的部分火烧一般疼痛，而Jensen凭借本能地把手缠绕在Padalecki先生的脖子上。Padalecki先生非常强壮，他的上臂肌肉蓬勃有力，他把手掌陷进Jensen泛红的膝盖骨后方，将他整个人架在了自己身上，而阴茎依旧埋在Jensen体内，感谢重力和Padalecki先生的平衡力。Jensen呼吸得像是快要淹死，他抓着Padalecki先生的颈后，他的唾液和Padalecki先生的衣服和汗液混合在一起。这些看起来都不错，Jensen早就在课上思考过了——代价是辅导老师的点名和同学的嬉笑，然而想象里的画面给Jensen带来的愉悦远大于这些无关紧要的玩意儿。眼下这个场景也包括在那些想象的画面内，被他归类在“难以实现”那一类别下，因为，Jesus，让那个温和的大男人用这种坦白的方式操一个人？光是想象中的声音就让Jensen在课上硬得不行。

但是现在就是这样。Padalecki先生这样凶猛地把自己砸进Jensen身体里最炽热的区域，而Jensen除了Padalecki先生的脖子和Padalecki先生的阴茎外找不到一个可以支撑的地方。他哭着，尖叫着把快感告诉Padalecki先生并欲求着更多更多更多。“Babe，”Padalecki先生压住Jensen的屁股把它固定在自己的跨上，让他们的毛发交缠，皮肤贴合，他蹭上Jensen屁股里敏感又精巧的那一点，让Jensen一记抽搐后柔软下来。他满意地捧起Jensen的后脑勺，在三四个深呼吸后用一种几乎残酷的速度开始操Jensen的屁股。Jensen无心照料自己的阴茎——他知道他一定把Padalecki先生的衣服弄得很糟糕，他是个坏男孩，可是Padalecki先生脸上的表情又让他自我感觉不错。“Fuckyeah，听我操你的声音，”Padalecki先生紧紧盯着他们交合的部位，然后抬头扫过Jensen的眼睛，红潮从他的脖颈蔓延到脸颊，“你就是喜欢我这样对你是吗？没完没了地操进那张又紧又烫的小嘴，然后把精液射满你的全身，是吗？”

是的！是的，Padalecki先生，Jared——Jensen同意地想着，他的嗓子已经过于嘶哑而喊不出声。高潮的时候他整个人都在Padalecki先生身上扭起来，脚尖蜷曲得像一片树叶，全身颤抖；令人惊奇的是Padalecki先生没有跌倒或者一屁股坐回沙发上，反而他架着Jensen走进餐厅，把他背朝天铺开在餐桌上。Jensen在高潮后顺从地柔软地摊开自己，手掌包裹在桌子边缘。Padalecki先生抚摸他的后背，从肩胛骨到腰窝，宽厚的舌头顺着脊柱滑下，以在左臀上的一颗咬痕作为终结。最后的最后，他拇指按着那两个凹陷重新进入了Jensen的身体，只是节奏比之前更加混乱，加上十倍的粗喘。

Padalecki先生高潮时射得并没有上次那么多，Jensen理解这一点，他知道自己又在翘着屁股了。他把脸颊贴在桌面上看着自己的呼出的热气在桌面上化为热气，而Padalecki先生没完没了地亲吻着他的后脖颈，细密地布下吮吻的痕迹，在吸吮Jensen时模糊不清地问着Jensen是否还好。

“爱你，”他急匆匆地转过头把嘴唇贴上Padalecki先生的脸颊。他们就这样在桌子上趴了好一会儿，胸口贴着后背，粘腻得让Jensen都感到脸红。时光静止着，空气里每一颗灰尘的雀跃都仿佛是在为他们的交合欢腾。Jensen挪挪屁股，红着脸颊把桌上一篇白色的雾气抹开。

“我真害怕你，”Padalecki先生他俯下身舔着Jensen的耳廓，“等我老了你还年轻着，你到时候还会这样骑我吗，嗯？当我操不动你，变成秃子，长出啤酒肚的时候？”

“会的，Padalecki先生，呃，Jar……Jared，我会一直爱你。而且我相信你不会变成那样的人，只要，呃，你时不时地锻炼，嗯……少喝点酒然后……”

Padalecki先生微笑着，绅士地把Jensen从桌面上抱起来，把他重新推进沙发里，拿来毯子盖在他的身上，“嘘，不要说话了，Jen。你现在需要休息一会儿。我得先去洗个澡。”

Jensen在Padalecki先生离开时抓住了Padalecki先生的衣服角，“……等等，呃，Jared，我有点问题。”

Padalecki先生朝他扬起眉毛。

“为什么，呃，为什么中间你要暂停，我是说，你可以不解释，Padalecki先生，也许是我多虑了——”

“关于这个，”Padalecki先生往他身边坐下，“你知道，从这里可以看到窗户。”

Padalecki先生温暖的胳膊枕在Jensen的脖子后面。Jensen顺着Padalecki手指的方向看过去，透过朦胧的窗帘和透明的玻璃，他看到一辆卡车和一辆出租车从他们窗前飞过。最后他的视线到达了街的对面，一枚明晃晃的玻璃嵌在白色的房屋墙壁上。

他看到对面的窗子里一个影子快速地闪进了黑暗里。


End file.
